


i yearn for you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [28]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ada yang mengganti posisi itu di hati Yukinari.





	i yearn for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Sejak perkemahan musim panas itu, Yukinari merasa hatinya berubah.

Memang pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari rasa sakit yang Touko sebabkan, tetapi perlahan-lahan hatinya mulai bisa menerima. Sejak kedatangan Okikura Kakeru itu ke dalam kehidupan mereka, entah mengapa Yukinari tahu bahwa ia akan kalah.

Namun, entah atas alasan apa, kini Yukinari tidak lagi peduli akan sakit hatinya terhadap Touko.

Kini, melihat Touko tidak ada bedanya dengan melihat Sachi, meski kadang ada ingatan tidak enak yang melintas di benak. Kini, berbicara dengan Touko tidak ada bedanya dengan berbicara dengan Sachi, kecuali respons gadis itu yang kadang terlihat takut.

Kini, posisi yang dulu ditempati Touko di dalam hatinya telah digantikan oleh sosok lain.

Dan sosok itu adalah gadis yang mengiriminya pesan setiap hari saat ia mengikuti perkemahan musim panas.


End file.
